staryvainexxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Staryvainexx/Sneak Preview: Chapter Nine
A Sneak Preview of the upcoming chapter, Chapter Nine. This chapter will give some more information about the 'Incident', as well as revealing some childhood issues and history. “Where’s Jules?” Leigh suddenly asked, almost as if she had read my thoughts. “I haven’t seen all day. Usually she would be playing tennis, but when I was passing by towards the library, I couldn’t spot her.” “I have no idea,” I shrugged and put my pen down. It rolled off the mahogany desk and landed on the carpet, making a lake of blue ink around it. “She told me she’d be playing tennis for the majority of the afternoon.” But unbeknownst to Leigh, I wasn’t as frantic as she seemed. There was a huge part of me that knew Jules wasn’t going to do something stupid. She was headstrong and independent, and probably had snuck away to play basketball. Jules had played basketball all of her life, and absolutely loved it. Her parents had forbidden her to join the team in her middle school, and she had naturally disobeyed them. But it all came crumbling down when Jules injured her arm, letting her parents know of all the lies she had told them. Now if she even breathed the world basketball, around her family, the immensity of the disapproving stares were too much for her to deal with. So Jules hid her obsession, covered by an infatuation for tennis and any other sport. I picked up the stray pen as the blue fluid oozed all over my hands. It created a little stream that landed on some of my books, leaving little blue puddles. Sprinting into the bathroom, I yanked the tap open and tried to eradicate the mess I had made. I turned around, just to see Anna enter with a flustered expression. She looked as if she had been hit by a hurricane; messy blonde curls, dirt on her cheeks and clothes all creased. “Anna?” Leigh asked, turning Anna’s name into more of a question. “What on earth happened to you? You look like you’ve spent the whole morning rolling around in mud.” When I caught sight of her bearing, my heart did somersaults inside of my chest. There were tears leaking down her blue eyes, plopping onto the beige carpet. She sat down on her bed, wiping her cheeks with a soiled sleeve, whilst Leigh comforted her. “''Anna''.” Leigh smiled as she watched her best friend bury her face into her hands. “What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” Looking up, Anna sniffled and bit her lip. “My Dad called, and I…” She broke off, sobbing loudly. “I, I haven’t spoke to him since the Incident. And I don’t know, but it just got me thinking.” I waited for her to go on, as I stepped through the doorway. “So I there I was, sitting on a bench right next to the school’s garden. And I thought to myself, ‘''Hey Anna, maybe it wasn’t his fault, but ours. Maybe that poor guy suffered because of your stupid mistakes, but it was all covered up quickly.’'' Before I knew it I was standing there, reliving the whole scene.” Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts